Unbreakable
by Mysticroyals
Summary: An alternative ending to 6x06. With Alaric as a human, Elena's memories are gone for good, but when it's real you can't walk away. Maybe Delena still has a chance. One-shot


I sat at the edge of my bed, looking around my room, scanning every single item, looking for proof, for proof that he existed, that _we _existed. My eyes wondered over a single box. A box that was suppose to hold the memories that were now forever lost. The memories that I could never get back, no matter how much I wanted them.

I started to move slowly towards the box. My legs shook, with every step. This could change how I felt about a person completely. But not just any person. The love of my life.

Compulsion is supposed to take it all away. But it wasn't enough. When Damon had been standing outside my door. I had felt it, for the first time, I didn't feel disgust, or fear. It was a whole new feeling. I had wanted to open that door so bad. The sound of his voice was making me feel butterflies in my stomach. I was happy. I was happy to know he was there, happy to know that when I needed him, he would be there. But why? Me and Damon had never been close, at least that's not how I remembered it.

Hearing the sadness in his voice had broken my heart. I wanted to open the door, but not just for myself, but for him too. This whole situation was causing him a lot of pain. His love was real. The words he spoke to try to get me to open the door, where pure, they were important to him. He was desperate, he didn't want me to remember, he _needed_ me to remember.

That was the reason I wanted to remember. He had made me feel so many things, in a 2 minute conversation. And it had all felt genuine. He could make me feel like that without even looking directly at me, maybe we still had hope, maybe I could love him again.

I kneeled down. Stretching my arm, and forcing myself to reach for the box. It was kind of ironic, that such a small box, was holding the biggest memories of all.

After several minutes of just staring at the mysterious box, I finally gathered the strength to open it. And sure enough there it was. Hope.

In that box there had been, pictures, one of Damon's shirts, and some more small things, that had great meaning.

I was so frustrated, why couldn't I remember? I wanted to, I _needed_ to. Not just for me, but for him. If he really was the one, if we really were meant to be, then this was causing him just as much pain as it was causing me.

I heard footsteps far away through the hallway. Damon was coming. The butterflies returned. The thought of seeing him, made me so happy for some reason. Last time I had panicked, it was like I had crashed into a pile of emotions.

I heard the footsteps get closer, making the pit in my stomach grow. Then finally they stopped, and there was a soft knock at the door. This was it.

I walked shakily towards the door. Every step seemed to take an eternity. My hand finally made contact with the knob, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I could hear Damon's heart beat increase as I slowly opened the door.

Finally he was standing in front of me. My eyes wondered all over him, looking for answers, not finding any at first. I kept searching, until his beautiful blue eyes locked on my chocolate ones. And in that moment I loved him. A million different emotions clouded my mind, as all the memories started to return.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_There is something going on between us and you know it"_

_"__You hated me before, and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"_

_"__I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it. I love you, Elena"_

_"__If you come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself. Because I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever"_

_"__I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die … It's okay. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you."_

_ "__I'm mad at you because I love you"_

_"__I will always choose you"_

_"__I promise I will never leave you again"_

_"__You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, in my 173 years on this earth"_

* * *

><p>I felt tears pool in my eyes. He was back. Damon was back. The love of my life was back.<p>

I threw my arms around him holding onto him like my life depended on it, because at this moment, it did. I needed him. Without him, I had felt dead inside, and now he was here.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he whispered, as he hugged me even tighter.

"Damon" I said, as I forced him to look me in the eye. "I love you" I saw him smile slightly before pulling me into a hug once again. And right there and then, I knew that _this, _was forever, that no matter what, I would always have _him, _ that our love was _unbreakable._


End file.
